Violent Delights
by eternityammonsorange
Summary: Violent delights know no end for Faroe Islands and Eternity. Faroe IslandsxOC oneshot OOC Faroe Islands


You stood outside the door of Austria's music room pacing back and forth. You had liked the Austrian man for quite a while now- a total of three months to be exact- and today you were finally going to tell him. You were going to tell him that you liked him.

You hadn't really wanted to, it was more like you were being forced to confess to him by Italy, your ridiculously happy best friend. He had told you that he was sure Austria would like you back and somehow talked you into this stupid thing.

You stopped your pacing momentarily as you heard beautiful strings of music being played from Austria's famous piano. It was such a lovely tune it nearly had you in tears. You took a deep breath, determined to tell him. You raised your hand up to the door to knock but quickly put it back down.

"Nope." You said, shaking your head violently. "Nope nope nope. I'll tell him in another three months. Yup, I promise this time. Just another three months, that's it." You turned to walk away, and leave this whole stupid mess behind but you turned on your heel.

"But," you said a little worriedly, "I'm pretty sure Hungary likes him, that is if she isn't already with that albino dude. What if they're dating in three months? I can't tell him I like him if he already has a girl friend..." As if on cue, Hungary walked past your line of sight swinging around her frying pan and probably looking for said albino."Hello (y/n)!" She called out to you with a cheerful smile that nearly made you wince. "Hey Hungary." You said quietly and raised your hand in a weak attempt of a wave. She went off on her marry little way leaving you sad and maybe even a little bit jealous of how pretty and kind she was. And the fact she could have Austria whenever she wanted.

You puffed out your cheeks. You had decided. You weren't going to tell Austria, maybe you wouldn't ever get the guts to tell him, and you'd just let him and Hungary live happily ever after. You were going to tell Italy to never talk you into stupid things like that ever again and he'd probably just cry and ask for you to forgive him. Or make pasta.

Probably both.

You sighed in irritation and slammed your hand against the wall. You were never going to tell Austria how much you cared for him, but it's not like he'd ever like you back. You were just some silly girl who had fallen for the wrong man.

Suddenly the door opened, and the familiar accented voice spoke out, "Hello? Did somebody need me?" You stiffened at the sound of his voice and looked for the nearest exit. Maybe if you ran for it he wouldn't see you-

"Oh, (y/n), did you need something?" Austria asked, disrupting your thoughts of making a break for it.

Your eyes darted towards the door, but you forced yourself to stay and at least talk to the man, if only to make it so you didn't feel so foolish. "H-hey, Austria," You said quietly, your cheeks already beginning to warm from your embarrassment.

Austria looked down at you, his transfixing violet orbs reflecting his confusion. Surely you hadn't knocked only to say hello? "Hello, (y/n)." he replied, still a tad confused. You forced yourself to continue, it was either now or never that you told him. Now or never. "U-Uh...Austria I just..." You paused, your next words coming out so fast and surprising even yourself, "Willyouteachmehowtoplaythepiano?"

The Austrian man gazed down at you, clearly startled by your out burst of gibberish. "Could you repeat that?" He asked slowly, his eyes staring questioningly into your own.

You took a deep breath and repeated, this time much more understandable, "Will you...teach me how to play the piano?" You winced slightly but Austria didn't notice as he was too taken aback by what you said.

"You want me to teach you how to play the piano?" He parroted a little disbelievingly. You nodded vigorously.

"Y-yeah. It's just I always hear you play such beautiful music and I've wanted to play the piano for a while now." You said. It wasn't really a lie, you did want to learn how to play the piano and you did think Austria's music was beautiful. It just wasn't something that you had planned to be doing. "So, will you teach me?"

Austria remained silent, but gestured for you to enter his music room.

You walked hesitantly into the room and observed your surroundings. "Well? Aren't you going to sit down?" His voice jerked you out of your daydream. "O-oh yeah." You calmly sat down beside him.

Austria glanced at you out of the corner of his eyes, but you didn't notice. "Have you ever taken piano lessons before, (y/n)?" You shook your head and starred down at the black and white keys, a little embarrassed at your lack of knowledge of pianos and musical instruments in general.

"Well then," Austria cleared his throat and slowly took hold of your hands and expertly placed them on the correct keys on the piano. "You put your hands here, to begin with." Austria finished, an almost unnoticeable blush rising to his cheeks. You nodded stiffly, your blush far more noticeable. Austria's hands, however, did not leave from your_s.  
_  
"I'm going to teach you how to play Fur Elise_,_ alright?" Austria said. "I'll help you." When he noticed the worry in your (e/c) eyes. He scooted a little closer to you and rested his hands atop your own causing your already pink cheeks to turn even darker. He silently moved his hands along the polished keys of his beloved piano, your hands fallowing his own. He began to guide you through the elegant and complicated tune of Fur Elise. The music sounded beautiful in your ears, it truly was one of your favorite pieces of music. You were so absorbed in the music you didn't even notice that Austria had been staring at you.

But sadly, soon this blissful moment of happiness did not last long. Fur Elise eventually came to an end and you two were left in silence. You sighed as the song left behind an awkward silence between you two. "That was beautiful." You said softly, "but I can't help but think you dd all of the work." A soft laugh escaped your lips. Austria smiled down at you, but it looked so much different from all the other times he had smiled at you. This time it was soft, and tender, and just _loving._

Austria gently leaned down and captured your lips in his in soft and loving kiss. When you two broke away, Austria whispered something you knew to be German, _"Ich werde dich immer lieben, (y/n),"_

You giggled and leaned into him, "I don't really speak German, so I'll just have to guess what you said." You looked up at Austria and pecked his cheek lightly, "I love you too."


End file.
